


Gun of Wrath

by internationalfandomgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alone, Angst, Character Death, Cursed Object, F/M, Poor Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:39:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internationalfandomgirl/pseuds/internationalfandomgirl
Summary: You were raised as a hunter and your dad gave you a gun. Little did you know just how much trouble that gun would bring you in the future.





	Gun of Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have written that is anything like this. I’m not very good when it comes to flashbacks or angst, which is why I wanted to do this bingo in the first place. I wanted to flex my angst muscles and really challenge myself thanks to @spnangstbingo. Memories are in italics. Square Filled:Cursed Object

The Astra 400 was a gun that was very special to Y/N Y/L/N. It is the gun that your father gave you when you started hunting with him at the age of fourteen, and you were a fairly well known hunter. Not quite Winchester famous, but you were known in the hunting community.

114 Years Ago

_Y/N was on a hunt involving werewolves, but she didn’t know that there were other hunters on the same hunt. She had followed one back to the rest of its pack and had taken out most of them but Dean saw one running out the backdoor. Before he had enough time to react and shoot the wolf from his vantage point there was a gunshot. Dean looked up to see a beautiful women standing in the doorway 300 yards away from where the wolf was now dead in the grass._

_“Damn Sammy, I don’t know who that girl is, but she is one hell of a shot! Let’s go talk to her.”_

_The Winchester brothers had followed her Firebird to a dive bar. After a few minutes they walked into the bar after her. Dean spotted her at the bar and went over to introduce himself. After that day the two were inseparable._

110 Years Ago

_It was a typical hunt, just a couple of spirits no big deal, right? The hunt had been a little more difficult than Y/N or I were expecting. It wasn’t just spirits as we found out. The house the spirits were in also happened to be where a pack of werewolves were holed up. She was looking for a locket we believed the spirit was connected to. A werewolf had come in behind her causing her to turn and draw her weapon. The moment I walked in the room I saw the werewolf and Y/N’s gun laying on the floor, but not Y/N._

_My gun had been thrown off of me by one of the spirits, so I picked up Y/N’s. I was about to shoot the werewolf when I heard a sound behind me. Turning my head I saw her pinned against the wall behind me unable to move. I pressed the trigger knowing my aim is true to kill the werewolf before I would run to help her. The gun went off, but all of a sudden the wolf was on me and Y/N was screaming, blood pouring out of her chest._

_I turned and shot the wolf before running to her. She was shot and blood was pouring out of her chest. I rushed to her as she dropped to the floor. “Y/N no! Stay with me!” As I pulled her into my arms the spirit came back. Looking up I was a sparkle of light off of the wolf behind the spirit. It was a locket. I sprinted grabbing the locket off of the wolf and threw it into the fire before rushing back to her. The spirit was in flames and the wolf was dead and Y/N her life was draining quickly._

_“Y/N stay with me sweetheart. Let me see those beautiful Y/E/C eyes.”_

_“Dean,” she shuddered weakly. “I love you.”_

_“Y/N. Do not leave me. You gotta stay awake. I don’t know how you got shot, but I will find them and make them pay. You just have to stay with me.”_

_“Dean, I’m sorry. This is it for me. Tell Sammy I love him. I love you so much Dean.” With that her eyes drifted shut and she was gone._

105 Years Ago

_“Dean, I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but I can’t bring her back,” Chuck said from across the room. I had searched high and low trying to find someone who could help me._

_“Yea Chuck, you are right. If you can’t bring her back just leave.” I slammed my empty glass against the table so hard that it shattered._

_“Dean, I can’t bring her back, but I can give you more information.” That peaked Sam’s interest. Chuck looked between Sam, Cas, and I nervously._

_“Well? Out with it!”_

_“Okay. Well it was her gun.”_

_“What do you mean her gun? I was holding her gun. I didn’t shoot her!”_

_“No Dean, you don’t understand. Her gun was cursed. It’s called the gun of wrath. The shooter will always hit their mark as long as they are looking at their target. The owner of the gun then collects the unused years of the victim and they go to the owner.”_

_“Y/N had been using the gun since she started hunting! Does that count non-human years? How many years had she collected? Wait, you are saying that I killed her because I was looking at her?” Chuck refused to make eye contact with me. “Son of a bitch! Since I killed her I became the owner of the gun. How many extra years do I have without her now? Can’t I just kill myself and then it will be all over?”_

_“I’m sorry Dean. When you melted down the gun when you burned her body it put a curse on you. You cannot die until the end of your natural life and whatever years the gun had collected.”_

_“This is bullshit! You can’t do anything about this?! You are God for God’s sake!” I stormed out of the room leaving the rest in the library._

100 Years Ago

_“Cas just leave. Sammy is gone. Y/N is gone. Everyone is gone except you and it hurts too much You remind me too much them and it makes the pain worse. Please just leave.” I turned my back on my best friend and walked away, tears rolling down my cheek. My life as I knew it is done forever._

50 Years Ago

_“Dean.”_

_“Chuck, how did you find me? What do you want?”_

_“Dean, you are still living in the bunker. You were not that hard to find. Just saying.”_

_“Leave me alone,” I turned my back on the man who was once my friend._

_“Dean, I came to tell you…It’s Castiel.”_

_“What about Cas? I haven’t spoken to him in fifty years.”_

_“I know, that’s why I needed to talk to you. Cas. He is…he is Dead.”_

_“What do you mean he is dead?! How the hell did he get killed?”_

_“It was a rogue angel. I don’t know much more than that. I’m sorry Dean. I know I am the last person you want to see right now, so I will leave, but I thought you should know._

Present Day

Y/N, It’s been 110 years, 2 months, and 15 days since I last heard your voice. I tried to get you back. I did everything I could. Sammy left me 100 years, 1 month, and 1 day ago. Castiel? He is gone too. He left me 50 years and 2 days ago. Chuck disappeared after he told me about Cas. I don’t blame him. I’ve tried everything to end it all. I’ve attempted everything I can think of to end it all, but this god damn cures is too strong. I don’t know how many years you and the other owners of that gun racked up, but I am paying for all of them. I melted that gun down when I burned your body. Now I spend my days alone reliving the nightmare that is Dean Winchester’s life. The only way I can stop those memories is drinking. I took Cas’ old approach. I find a liquor store and drink it, on a daily basis. Your gun was the Gun of Wrath and it has now taken its wrath out on me. I guess you could say I deserve it after all I have done. After I killed you. I’m so sorry baby I just which I could see you again. I don’t know how many years I have left to serve, but I hope I’m almost done. Something tells me though that I am going to see another century go by. You were a badass hunter and killed a lot of things with that gun. Who knows how many years I truly have left. I’m so sorry Sweetheart.


End file.
